Otto Goes to America: A Brian Charles Johnson Fic
by givemesidewalkshadows
Summary: A part of the Ensemble Fanfic Collection I'm starting : Otto is fed up with life in Germany and wants to find a place where he'll be appreciated. What happens when that place is America? Drabbles, One-shots and Brian Charles Johnson. Who could ask for anything more.


**A bunch of really random scenes as Otto (Brian Charles Johnson) makes his way to America (American Idiot). I know it sucks but please enjoy :) You might find it entertaining! Who knows! Please comment and review!**

* * *

Otto: I'll just go to America then!

Melchior: That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard!

Otto: Well... Moritz is thinking about it too!

Melchior: I know Moritz. He's more likely to die than to flee to America. I know he sent my mother that letter but still. I know him.

Otto: He sent your mother a letter?

Melchior: Yep!

Otto: And not you?

Melchior: Yeah.

Otto: You don't find it creepy?

Melchior: Do you find fantasizing about your own mother creepy?

Otto: ...

Melchior: ...

Otto: Fuck you.

* * *

Moritz: I'm going to do it!

Otto: I'll come with you!

Moritz: NO!

Otto: Why not?

Moritz: Why do you need to? Life is perfect for you here.

Otto: Are you kidding? I'm nobody! Nobody knows me or likes me! I'm just that kid in the back who likes saying 'just the bitch'! And it's really annoying!

Moritz: ... You can take my spot when I leave.

Otto: Thanks! But that doesn't make me feel better because I have to live up to Everyones expectation of you!

Moritz: Well... That sucks. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important business to finish.

Otto: Wait! Moritz come back! I think I lost my gun! Help me find it.

* * *

Otto: So Moritz is dead?

Michael Mayer: Dead and gone. And I heard he offered his place to you.

Otto: Yeah but-

Michael: We need you to do it! I believe you can!

Otto: But-

Michael: I believe, I believe, I believe! Oh I believe there is love in heaven-

Otto: Wait-

Michael: I believe that the Lord God created the-

Otto: FINE!

Michael: Okay! Thank you so much for doing this! I really appreciate it Georg!

Otto: IT'S OTTO!

* * *

Random Guy: Hey, New Moritz! Weren't you the guy who kept saying 'just the bitch'? The guy with no lines? The guy whose name nobody knows? The guy-

Otto: Yeah, that's me.

RG: ...

Otto: ...

RG: Sucks to be you!

* * *

Michael: Thank you Otto for filling in for Moritz-

Otto: Oh! No problem! It's actually gotten kinda fun! And I'm working-

Michael: You're fired.

Otto: Wait, what? WHY?

Michael: Cause we found this guy!

Gerard: Hey!

Otto: But you can't do that!

Michael: But I just did!

Otto: AUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Michael: ...

Gerard: Well, Someone's on their man period.

* * *

Otto: ...And nobody appreciates my existence. All I want to do is be surrounded by people who appreciate me and what I have to offer in this world. You know what I mean?

Therapist: ... And how does that make you feel.

Otto: Fuck this shit.

Therapist: I found the root to his problem sir.

Michael: And?

Therapist: He's on a man period.

Otto: Those don't even exist!

Gerard: How do you know! Our parents don't tell us anything about sexual stuff and vaginas, remember? Wait, I can say vaginas, right?

* * *

Michael: Psst! Georg!

Otto: IT'S OTTO!

Michael: Whatever! Look, I have three tickets to America. Wanna come?

Otto: FUCK YEAH! But who's the third one for?

Gerard: America, FUCK YEAH!

Otto: ...

Michael: Apparently he died too. So he's coming with us.

Otto: Then what happened to the first Moritz?

Michael: Stop asking stupid questions and Let's GO!

* * *

Gerard: WOW!

Michael: Welcome to America!

Gerard: America, FUCK YEAH!

Johnny: Hey guys! You new?

Otto: Yeah! I'm Otto and that's-

Johnny: Wait, your name is Otto?

Otto: Yeah!

Johnny: You don't want to change that?

Otto: What do you mean?

Johnny: Well you're in a new country, meeting new people. Changing your name would be easy!

Otto: Um, okay. What should I change it to?

Johnny: Well... I don't know... WAIT! I've got it! You know what you look like to me?

Otto: What?

Johnny: A Brian. OH! Even better! Brian Charles Johnson!

Otto: Oooooooh! I like that!

Johnny: Are you ready to become BCJ?

Otto: ... Who?

Johnny: Brian Charles Johnson.

Otto: Oh, yes! From now on I am to be called Brian!

* * *

Brian: You know who you remind me of?

Johnny: Who?

Brian: This guy I knew in Germany. His name was Moritz.

Johnny: The name sounds familiar...

Brian: Maybe you know him! He had tall hair and was really disturbed. He did terrible in school and got kicked out. Actually, he was pretty horrible at life in general. He committed suicide though.

Johnny: The only person I know that committed suicide was St. Jimmy. And he's not even real.

St. Jimmy: Heard that!

Brian: Well, you seem like you could be his friend, or his brother, or something.

Johnny: That's cool... I guess

Brian: ...

Johnny: ...

Brian: Awkward.

* * *

Brian: Why does Theo get a whole duet AND several lengthy solos?

Gerard: Who gives a shit? What did you get?

Brian: ...two lines.

Gerard: Ooooooh! Sucks! You know what you and Will have in common?

Brian: What?

Gerard: Nobody likes you!

Brian: ...

* * *

Dear Melchior,

So I'm in America. IN YOUR FACE! It's not great. Met this guy that reminded me of Moritz but it's not Moritz cause Moritz is dead. If you didn't know. My name is Brian Johnson Charles. Or was it the other way around? Oh fuck it! Who cares? I shot drugs for the first time! Come to America! I'll save you some! St. Jimmy rules!

Love, Brian Chanson Pedro (Otto)

p.s. Im not stoned I just... yeah Im stoned.

* * *

Dear Otto,

I just got a girl pregnant and now she's dead cause her mother wanted her to have an abortion but I bet the fact that your getting higher than the Empire State is much more important than anything else.

YOU MADE IT TO AMERICA... YOU IDIOT!

-Melchior

p.s. Wendla cheated on me with some stupid ass Representative of Jingletown wherever the hell that is. Maybe your apart of his idiotic club!

* * *

Random Guy: Hey! Youre...

Brian: Brian? YES! I AM!

Random Guy: Could you sign this paper?

Brian: No problem!

Random Guy: Thanks! Hey mom! Look! That one guy who sings 'bitch just the bitch' signed my paper!

Brian: ... Fuck my life.

**THE END**


End file.
